


Vánoce u Rogersů I. - "Spolubydlící"

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Family meeting, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a sweetie, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a sweetie, i love them
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony tráví Vánoce se Stevem a jeho mamkou. Fluff a komedie zaručeno!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Kudos: 5





	Vánoce u Rogersů I. - "Spolubydlící"

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásnou středu, přátelé!  
> Jak se máte? Všechno klape? Doufám, že ano.  
> Dneska naši milí studenti odjíždějí domů na Vánoce (protože je únor, co jiného taky v únoru dělat, než psát o Vánocích?). Tony nám bude trošku panikařit, ale to se u něj holt občas stává.  
> Užijte si to!

V kuchyni bytu číslo 32 bylo rušno, ale výjimečně se nekonala žádná ze studentských chlastaček. U dveří se hromadila zavazadla a Natasha, Clint a Rhodey byli oblečení a připravení na cestu domů na Vánoce.

“Kdy mizíte?” zeptal se Steve, opíraje se o linku s hrnkem čaje v ruce.

“Vlak mi jede za hodinu,” houkl Clint z útrob lednice.

“Pro mě se staví táta,” řekl Rhodes a zamyšleně se zadíval na hodinky, “měl by tu být do půl hodiny.”

“Taky jedu vlakem,” doplnila Natasha a i ona kontrolovala, kolik je vlastně hodin. “Hej, proč vlastně nejedeme spolu, starouši?”

“Mám dneska a zítra ještě směnu,” mrkl na ni Steve s úsměvem a napil se. “A podle těch telefonátů s Yelenou hádám, že bys už další den počkat nemohla.”

“No to nemohla. Ta _suka_ mi něco provedla s pokojem a nechce říct co… Ale válku si vyvolala sama,” prohlásila s pokrčením ramen a nakloněním hlavy ke straně. Steve se zasmál, ale vnitřně Yelenu už teď litoval.

Byla o pár let mladší než oni dva, ale i tak se s nimi spolu s Buckym často stýkala. A byla pro každou špatnost. Nemluvě o tom, že stejně jako Natasha, dělala nejedno bojové umění. Když se ty dvě začaly prát, raději se vzdálil. Moc dobře věděl, že nemá smysl se mezi ně plést. A Bucky? Ten je sice sledoval s obdivem, ale vždy se raději schoval za zeď, strom nebo klidně i popelnici.

“Vy bydlíte někde poblíž?” zajímal se Clint. Natasha přikývla.

“Celou střední jsme bydleli dvě ulice od sebe. Ale táta se pak rozhodl, že je načase změnit místo a přestěhovali jsme se na opačný konec města.”

Rhodes hvízdl. “Věděl jsem, že se znáte, ale ne, že tak dlouho.”

“Měli jsme náš malý gang,” prohlásil Steve pyšně a užíval si Natashino nespokojené zaskučení.

“Neříkej tomu gang! Bože, byli jsme parta puberťáků, kteří si mysleli, že jim patří svět.”

“Byli jsme postrach okolí,” chechtal se Steve dál a jen přikývl, když Clint prohlásil, že jim o tom někdy musejí říct. Natasha se na něj mračila.

“No, nebudu se s tebou hádat. Díky někomu jsme měli špatnou pověst.”

Steve se ještě uchechtl a pomalu zmlkl. Nerad na ty časy vzpomínal a Nat to naštěstí věděla a stáhla se. Rhodey se mezitím naklonil přes stůl a plácl Tonyho po hlavě. Seděl do té doby v rohu pohovky s nohama stočenými pod sebou a na něčem pracoval.

“Kdy odjíždíš ty?”

Tony si stáhl sluchátka na krk, ale pohled neodtrhl od obrazovky laptopu. “Já tu zůstávám.”

“Co?” otočil se na něj překvapeně Clint. “Nejedeš domů na Vánoce? Proč?”

“Naši jednou někam k moři. Na Hawaii tuším,” pokrčil bezstarostně rameny. “Nevidím moc důvod v tom být v prázdném baráku, když můžu zůstat tady.”

“Závidím ti,” uznala Nat a znovu zkontrolovala čas. “Neberte mě špatně, ráda se s rodinou zase uvidím. Ale už teď vím, že si se ségrou půjdeme po krku.”

Tony povytáhl obočí a na chvíli k ní vzhlédl. “Seš dospělá, klidně bys tu taky mohla zůstat, kdybys chtěla.”

“Táta by se mnou půl roku nepromluvil, kdybych s ním nešla ven zpívat koledy,” uchechtla se a zavrtěla hlavou. Tony jen pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k práci, zatímco i Clint a Rhodey mručeli, že by raději zůstali v klidu na kolejích. Steve byl zticha. Pozorně Tonyho pozoroval a přemýšlel. Znovu se napil čaje a přetáhl si rukávy svetru přes ruce, z otevřeného okna na něj táhl studený vzduch. Nakonec si pro sebe přikývl a sáhl pro mobil.

Rhodey, Natasha i Clint se s nimi brzy rozloučili a s přáním krásných svátků odešli, zatímco Tony zmizel k sobě do pokoje a Steve odešel do práce.

\---

Steve zaklepal na dveře Tonyho pokoje a nakoukl. Tony seděl u stolu, bradou se opíral o koleno a ťukal do klávesnice. Posledních pár dní měl produktivních, ale na čem pracoval, to Steve nevěděl.

“Chvilku,” zamumlal.

“Nespěchej.”

Steve se přehoupnul přes čelo postele a uvelebil se se zády opřenými o zeď. Objal plyšového draka, kterého Tony jednou večer přinesl z nějakého baru. Steve nepochyboval o tom, že ho ukradl, ale nekomentoval to. Jen se nad tím usmíval.

Mlčky Tonyho pozoroval a přemýšlel, jak se ho vlastně má zeptat. Sám nevěděl proč, ale byl nervózní. O nic nešlo, vážně, ale přitom se to zdála jako velká věc. Snad to nebude vypadat, že moc tlačí na pilu.

“Nebolí tě za krkem?”

“Dokud se nehýbu, tak ne,” uchechtl se. Uložil rozdělanou práci, vypnul veškerá okna a v příští chvíli se na ně z obrazovky svítily světle modré klikiháky, které určitě měly co dočinění z nějakým druhem technologie. Ale Steve se nikdy nesnažil tvářit, že takovým věcem rozumí. Byl jen uživatel.

Tony se odrazil od stolu a otočil se k němu čelem. Ruce si složil na koleni, opřel si o ně bradu a upřel na něj ty velké hnědé oči ve zvědavém pohledu. Steve se v nich na chvíli ztratil, jen mu s úsměvem pohled oplácel a říkal si, že hezčí oči nikdy neviděl.

Jsi nenapravitelný romantik, Steve Rogersi, škádlil v duchu sám sebe. Tony ho mezitím zhodnotil pohledem a povytáhl obočí, ale i jemu na rtech pohrával úsměv.

“Spíš dneska u mě?”

Neklidně si uhladil látku pyžamových kalhot a uchechtl se. “Jestli ti to nevadí. Ale přišel jsem kvůli něčemu jinému.”

“Poslouchám.”

“Volal jsem si s mamkou,” začal a odložil plyšového draka vedle sebe. Tony povytáhl obočí, ale trpělivě čekal. “A souhlasila s tím, že můžeš přijet se mnou a strávit s námi Vánoce, kdybys chtěl.”

V pokoji se rozhostilo ticho. Tony spustil obě nohy na pohladu a s vyvalenýma očima na něj hleděl.

“Co?” dostal ze sebe nervózně, opíraje se do židle. Steve se zevnitř kousl do tváře a začal si mnout bradu a rty.

“No, řekl jsem jí, že zůstáváš tady a jestli by jí nevadilo, kdybychom letos nebyli jen my dva a hned souhlasila… Je to jen návrh!” ujistil ho okamžitě a promnul si čelo. “Pokud nechceš, nemusíš. Jen jsem chtěl.. myslel jsem-”

“Tak jo.”

Steve zmlkl a konečně k němu vzhlédl, Tony se pobaveně culil. “Tak jo?”

“Jo, tak jo. Jestli to tvojí mámě nevadí a ty s tím taky souhlasíš… Tak proč ne?”

Steve přikývl. “Tak dobře. Já jen- Nechtěl jsem, abys byl na Vánoce sám.”

“Awww,” Tony se tentokrát uculil škodolibě a Steve po něm hodil plyšáka. Tony se rozesmál. “Tak moc ti na mě záleží? No to je rozkošné, Stevie!”

“Kašlu tě, zůstáváš tady. Strčím tě do ledničky.”

Znovu se rozesmál, šťastně a uvolněně a Steve nad tím jen vrtěl hlavou. Idiot jeden. Jeho idiot, naštěstí.

Ještě ten večer koupili Tonymu jízdenku na vlak a ujasnili si, jak to bude zítra vypadat. Steve měl ranní směnu, poslední před Vánoci, a Tony pro změnu ještě poslední zařizování na kampusu. Ale vlak jel až ve čtyři odpoledne, takže času bylo víc než dost.

“Mám se bát?” zajímal se Tony zvědavě, když se usadil vedle Steva v posteli s laptopem na klíně. Steve si odfrkl.

“Mojí mamky? Snad jen toho, že tě donutí s ní vařit.”

“To je ale dost děsivá věc!” bránil se okamžitě. “Moc dobře víš, že jsem v kuchyni hrozba pro sebe i ostatní.”

“Budeš jí to muset sám vysvětlit.”

Tony jen souhlasně zamručel a Steve si lehl vedle něj. Nechal ho pracovat, ale sám zavřel oči a přehodil mu ruku přes nohy. Jen trochu lidského kontaktu před spaním, říkal si a byl rád, že Tony nikdy ani nenaznačil, že by mu to vadilo. Spíš to vítal a Steve nejednou přemítal nad tím, jestli nejsou oba dva stejně vyhladovělí po dotycích. Bylo to víc než pravděpodobné.

Spokojeně si povzdechl a veškeré zbývající napětí předešlého dne z něj opadlo ve chvíli, kdy mu Tony zapletl prsty do vlasů a nehty mu zlehka přejížděl po pokožce hlavy. Slyšel, že se tiše pochechtává, ale ignoroval to.

\---

Že to nebude jednoduché Steve pochopil ještě před odchodem na nádraží. Sbalil si posledních pár věcí, hodil tašku na chodbu, zamknul svůj pokoj a šel se podívat, jestli už je Tony připravený. Našel ho stát před skříní v kalhotách od obleku a jedné z jeho košil, zatímco se za ním na zemi válela hromada oblečení, o kterém Steve tušil, že ho měl ještě před pár minutami na sobě, než se rozhodl se převléct. Překvapeně zamrkal.

“Co si mám vzít na sebe?” vyjekl Tony, když se otevřely dveře, a zoufale se na něj podíval. Steve schoval smích za záchvat kašle. No, ne že by mu to nějak pomohlo. V příští chvíli dostal kopanec do holeně.

“Auu! Nekopej do mě, cvoku,” zasmál se tentokrát bez skrývání a uskočil. Tony jen frustrovaně zavrčel a rozhrnul záplavu košilí a triček na ramínkách, v zoufalé snaze najít něco vhodného. Steve založil ruce na hrudi, opřel se o rám dveří a sledoval ho.

“Z čeho jsi tak nervózní?”

“Bereš mě domů představit rodičům. Z čeho bych asi mohl být nervó- Přestaň se mi smát!”

Dalšímu kopanci Steve naštěstí uhnul. Snad jen silou vůle se přinutil přestat se smát a přišel k Tonymu blíž. Položil mu ruce na ramena a zadíval se mu do očí.

“Je to jen moje mamka, Tony. Ne královna Anglie ani Brienne z Tarthu.”

“Před velkou dámou bych se objevil v plné polní, kdyby se náhodou rozhodla mě zmlátit,” zamumlal, ale viditelně se uklidnil. Alespoň trošku. Steve se uchechtl.

“No, a mojí mamce budou určitě stačit džíny a triko. Tak to nepřeháněj, hm?”

Tony nakonec přikývl a o pár vteřin později před ním stál ve světlých džínách a tričku s logem Black Sabbath. Zvědavě k němu vzhlédl a Steve mu dal palec nahoru. Konečně se taky uchechtl a prohrábl si vlasy.

“Sorry. Trochu jsem zpanikařil.”

“Nevšiml jsem si,” poškádlil ho a se smíchem utekl na chodbu dřív, než ho mohl znovu nakopnout.

Tony kopnul zmuchlané oblečení zpět do skříně, popadl svou tašku a brašnu s laptopem a konečně se vydali na cestu.

\---

Další stresová situace přišla ve vlaku. Tony se celou dobu díval z okna a noha mu poskakovala nahoru a dolů. Steve ho mlčky sledoval a mohl prakticky vidět všechny ty myšlenky, které se mu honily hlavou tam a zase zpátky. Mezi obočím a okolo úst se mu tvořily vrásky.

Tony měl sklony k tomu o všem přemýšlet až moc. Někdy to mělo své výhody. Vždy byl připravený na všechny možné scénáře a žádný výsledek ho zase tolik nepřekvapil. Ale to množství neklidu a stresu za to nestálo.

Steve se opřel lokty a svá stehna a položil Tonymu dlaň na koleno. Přestal sebou tolik cukat a střelil po něm rozladěným pohledem. Steve se usmál.

“O nic nejde,” ujistil ho. “Jen se potkáš s mojí mamkou. Nesežere tě, fakt ne. Bude zvědavá a bude se vyptávat. A pravděpodobně se nám oba pokusí vykrmit, protože má utkvělou představu o tom, že na kolejích hladovíme,” uchechtl se a uvědomil si, že vlastně ani nepřehání. Vsadil by se, že první věc, kterou mu řekne, bude, že zhubnul. A to se Steve většinou nesázel.

“Bude tě chtít poznat. Ale když jí řekneš, že o něčem mluvit nechceš, nebo se jen budeš tvářit, že je ti to nepříjemné, přestane. A začne mluvit o počasí. Nebo o tom, jací jsou politici idioti.”

Tony se uchechtl a ty vrásky od starostí se konečně vyhladily. Steveův úsměv se jen rozšířil. Stiskl jeho dlaň ve své a vtiskl mu polibek na klouby prstů. Tony následoval jeho počínání očima. Opřel se pohodlněji do sedadla.

“Máma má rakovinu,” pokračoval dál a moc dobře si uvědomoval, že všechen ten neklid jen přivolá zpátky. Ale nemohl jinak, už tak otálel dost dlouho a Tony měl právo to vědět. Máma pořád vypadala nemocně a jistě by mu netrvalo dlouho, než by mu to došlo.

“Počkej, počkej, cože?” vyjekl okamžitě a napřímil se. I Steve se narovnal a povzdechl si. Pak se usmál.

“Rakovina prsu. Je po operaci a před pár dny měla poslední chemoterapii. Nemá vlasy,” uchechtl se jemně a odvážil se na Tonyho na okamžik podívat. Šokovaně ho sledoval a neřekl ani slovo. Steve obrátil pohled zpět k oknu. Povzdechl si. ”Promiň. Měl jsem-”

“Ser na to!” skočil mu do řeči, až sebou Steve překvapeně trhl. “Proč se mi, sakra, omlouváš? Nemáš za co. Bože, Steve, nemáš žádnou povinnost všechno mi hlá- Bože, mrzí mě to…”

Tony posunul krabici, ve které Steve převážel nedokončený model do školy, na své sedadlo a posadil se vedle něj. Pozorně ho studoval pohledem a tiskl jeho ruce ve svých.

“Jak jí je?”

“Už líp,” ujistil ho. “Je slabá a dělá si srandu, že vypadá jako chodící smrt, ale jinak je na tom dobře.”

“Dobře,” zamumlal a přikývl. ”Tak jo, to jsem… to jsem rád.”

A v příští chvíli ho Tony objímal pevně okolo krku. Steve mu objetí oplatil a stále na něj překvapeně koutkem oka hleděl. Ale když se Tony odtáhl, praštil ho pěstí ho ramene. Ne silně, nebolelo to.

“Ale měls mi to říct! Nevím, co bych udělal, asi vůbec nic, ale mohl jsem to vědět. Co jsme to za pár, když mi nic neříkáš?”

“...au,” zamručel Steve s hraným uražením a promnul si rameno. Tony se uchechtl a líbl ho na rty.

“Promiň. Určitě jí nevadí, že přijedu? Nechci otravovat, jestli… je unavená nebo něco.”

“Myslím, že jen chce vidět nové tváře a dělat něco, co jí odvede pozornost,” pousmál se. Tony chápavě pokýval hlavou.

“Tak dobře…”

“Teď už tomu stejně neutečeš.”

“Mohl bych vystoupit a jet hned zpátky,” varoval ho. “Nemysli si, jsem toho schopný. A taxíky a uber taky jezdí. Nemysli si, že mě můžeš donutit k tomu dělat něco, co nechci, Rogersi. To se ti nikdy nepovede.”

Steve se zazubil a spokojeně sledoval, jak Tonyho oči opět šťastně svítí a honí se v nich všichni čerti. Uklidnil se, uvolnil se a byl zase sám sebou.

“Takže se mám vyhnout vtipům o holých hlavách?”

Steve se rozesmál, nicméně přikývl. “To by bylo fajn. Hádám, že bude mít šátek, ale když jsem ji viděl posledně, neměla ani obočí. Je to trošku… zvláštní se na to dívat, ale není to tak zlé.”

“Steve…” řekl a vážně se mu zadíval do tváře, “žijeme s Clintem a Rhodesem. Věř mi, nic divnějšího na dívání není.”

Tentokrát se rozesmáli oba dva. Cesta ubíhala rychle, za okny už byla tma a rytmické zvuky vlaku byly uklidňující. Tony na pár minut usnul, hlavou opřený o Stevovo rameno, zatímco mu Steve přejížděl bříškem palce po dlani.

\---

Na obloze už nebyla ani stopa po slunci, když procházeli zasněženými ulicemi lemované domy. Tony se zvědavě rozhlížel a musel se krátce pousmát. Většina domů byla ozdobena vánočními světly, před některými stáli sněhuláci nejrůznějších barev a tvarů. Jedna zahrada se dokonce pyšnila dvěma velkými svítící sobi a saněmi.

Lehce sněžilo a ticho okolí rušilo jen křupání sněhu pod jejich kroky. Steve konečně zahnul na jednu příjezdovou cestu a Tony vzhlédl. Byl to malý domeček, ale pěkný, s bílou fasádou a úzkou verandou, kterou lemovaly stojící nebo visící květináče, v tuto roční dobu prázdné a bez života. Za okny se svítilo a Tony skrz záclonu zahlédl pohyb. V tu chvíli měl srdce až v krku.

Steve vylovil z kapsy klíče a vrhl po něm poslední uklidňující pohled, než odemkl a vešel do chodby s Tonym v patách. Uvnitř bylo teplo a vzduchem byl cítit čerstvě upečený koláč. Tony se zvědavě rozhlédl. Hned před nimi byla chodba a schodiště do patra, a po levé straně obývací pokoj s průchodem do kuchyně.

“Čau, mami!” zavolal Steve do útrob domu, zatímco odkládal tašku s věcmi a krabici s modelem na zem. V mžiku se z kuchyně vynořila Stevova maminka a s nadšeným zavýsknutím se mu vrhla okolo krku. Steve se uchechtl, ale pevně ji objal a na okamžik ji zvedl ze země. Tony je s mírným úsměvem sledoval.

Sára Rogersová byla drobná dáma oblečená v černých upnutých legínách a barevném dlouhém svetru, s červeno-bílým šátkem pevně uvázaný okolo holé lebky. I kdyby mu Steve neřekl, že je nemocná, poznal by to Tony na první pohled. Byla vyhublá a bledá, tváře měla propadné a pod očima tmavé kruhy. Ale na tváři jí pohrával široký úsměv a oči - stejně modré, jako měl Steve - jí šťastně zářily.

“Konečně jste tady! Už jsem se začínala bát. Bože, ty jsi pohublý,” lamentovala a držela Steva za tváře. Tonymu to protočení očí neušlo, uchechtl se.

“Nejsem, jsem furt stejný,” zamručel Steve naoko otráveně a odtáhl se, aby mohl položil Tonymu ruku na rameno. “Mami, tohle je Tony, můj-”

“-spolubydlící!” doplnil Tony okamžitě a s tím nejlepším úsměvem, který uměl, napřáhl ruku. Byl si moc dobře vědom toho, jakou hovadinu právě udělal a neodvážil se na Steva podívat. Cítil, že ruka z jeho ramene okamžitě zmizela.

“Ráda tě poznávám, Tony,” řekla Sára upřímně a i jeho objala. Tony ji stiskl nazpět, ale jen krátce a lehce. Upřímně, bál se, že by jí mohl ublížit. “Jsem ráda, že jsi tady. Na Vánoce by nikdo neměl být sám.”

Tony se jen usmál, nevěda co na to říct. Sára si je oba prohlížela, ruce sepnula pod bradou a i ona se usmívala. Jako sluníčko.

“Tak jo,” kývla. “Běžte si odložit věci nahoru a já vám zatím nachystám něco k jídlu.” A s tím zmizela do kuchyně. Byli už na schodech, když ještě zavolala: “Dáte si koláč?”

Steve se naklonil přes zábradlí a nadějně se zeptal: “Třešňový?”

“Jaký jiný, hlupáčku?”

“Dáme!” ujistil ji okamžitě, z kuchyně se ozval tichý smích. Tony následoval Steva po schodech nahoru až k prvním dveřím nalevo. Steveův pokoj byl mnohem menší než Tonyho, ale na druhou stranu větší než ty, ve kterých žili na kolejích. U zdi nalevo stála postel a vedle ní noční stolek a stůl. Zdi byly plné polic s knihami a vedle dveří stál prádelník. Za dveřmi na pravé straně byly šoupací dveře vedoucí do šatníku. Vše bylo urovnané a uklizené, stejně jako věci ve Stevově pokoji na kolejích. Tony se nad tím mírně pousmál.

Pomohl Stevovi posunout stůl a noční stolek, aby mohli roztáhnout postel. V tu chvíli se zdál pokoj ještě menší, ale alespoň se oba dobře vyspí.

Mluvili málo a Steve se na něj sotva podíval. Ústa měl stažená do úzké linky, oči chladné a pichlavé. A Tony ho nepobízel, moc dobře si uvědomoval, že se tam dole zachoval jako zbabělec. Odvrátil od něj pohled a přehodil svou bundu přes židli.

Až později večer, když už byli všichni v postelích, se Tony na Steva otočil a dlouho si ho prohlížel. Ležel na zádech a předloktím si zakrýval oči. Ale nespal. Vůně mrazivého vzduchu plnila pokoj a za okny tiše sněžilo. Tony natáhl ruku a položil mu ji na hrudník. Cítil pod dlaní silný, pravidelný tlukot jeho srdce a klidné nádechy. Steve se ani nepohnul.

“Nikdy jsem tohle nedělal,” přiznal se Tony šeptem. “Nejsem typ kluka, kterého by chtěl jen tak někdo představit rodičům. Zpanikařil jsem.”

Ještě okamžik bylo ticho, než k němu Steve pootočil hlavu a ruku položil na polštář.

“Jen jsi mi to mohl říct a ne postavit mě před hotovou věc. Respektoval bych to.”

“Myslel jsem, že to bude okej.”

Ty modré oči ho v šeru pokoje upřeně pozorovaly, než se Steve převalil na bok a pokynul mu, aby se přisunul blíž. Tony ho bez zaváhání poslechl, uvelebil se zády k němu a propletl s ním prsty, které mu spočívaly na břiše. Steve mu vtiskl polibek za ucho.

“Jsi kluk, kterého stojí za to představit rodičům,” zamumlal. Tony se uchechtl.

“Nic o mě nevíš.”

“Vím, že miluješ fast food. A upřednostňuješ slané před sladkým. A miluješ borůvky, maliny, ostružiny. Čerstvé, mražené, sušené, na tom nezáleží. Vím, že máš víc obleků, než průměrný právník, ale stejně se nejlépe cítíš v tričku a džínách. Vím, že opovrhuješ knížkami, ale jsi schopný strávit hodiny s nosem zapíchnutým do těch tvých vědeckých časopisů. Tváříš se, že ti na nikom a ničem nezáleží, ale přitom jsi ta nejpozornější osoba, kterou znám. Doučuješ spolužáky a nic za to nechceš.”

Steveův hlas byl tichý a ospalý, ale plný upřímnosti. Tony nebyl notnou chvíli schopen dýchat, jen jeho slova převracel stále znovu a znovu v hlavě. Maličkosti, kterých si lidi sotva všimli, a Steve věděl o každé z nich.

“Působíš někdy nafoukaně a arogantně, ale uvnitř jsi dobrý člověk,” doplnil a znovu ho políbil za ucho. “Dobrou noc.”

“Dobrou…”

…

“Hej, Steve?”

“Hmmn?”

“Zapomněl jsi na jahody.”

Steve už neodpověděl, ale Tony vzadu na krku cítil, že se mu rty stočily do úsměvu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nemyslete si, maminka moc dobře ví, že nejsou jen spolubydlící. Stevie jí všechno řekl. Ale o tom až příště!  
> Otázka týdne zní, znáte Peaky Blinders?   
> Boží seriál, pokud jste stejní úchylové na bad boys mafiány jako já. Dneska jsem konečně dokoukala poslední sérii (slibují ale ještě jednu) a musím říct, že je to fakt mazec. Pokud nemáte mezi školou, prací, péčí o rodinu a prokrastinací co dělat, mrkněte na to a pak o tom můžeme diskutovat :3
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení, děkuji za vaši podporu a motivaci. Hlasování a komentáře mě drží při životě, tak pokud se na to budete cítit, můžete mi trochu ten život prodloužit :D 


End file.
